


Understanding Misunderstanding

by skettibiscuit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Internalized Transphobia, Trans!Spy, but it turns out ok, kind of, trans!Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettibiscuit/pseuds/skettibiscuit
Summary: The Scout is having a Rough Night and decided to go and wash his face and chill in the bathroom for a bit. Maybe that’ll help.Of course, the Spy comes in at the same time, because he’s the king of timing.Light angst-to-major fluff! I wanted to project lmao
Relationships: RED Scout & RED Spy, Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Understanding Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, in my aus, the Blue Team and Red Team are all made up of different people. It’s mentioned here, but I wanna make it clear that the Red Spy is NOT getting freaky the Red Scout, OR the Blue Scout. I can’t speak for the Blue Spy, but Red’s Spy is exclusively a friend and father figure to both Scouts.
> 
> With that in mind, enjoy!! Also, if you’re trans like me, please be aware that this might trigger some dysphoria! I started writing it on a day where I wasn’t really feeling myself. Please beware!!!
> 
> Anyway... Thanks in advance for giving this a chance!

Glancing in the mirror, Scout tilted his head from side to side, looking desperately for any sort of fuzz or darkness in his cheeks and chin. He hadn’t done this in a long time, but being awake in the middle of the night with a building full of men who thought he’d been presenting as a man his whole life made his mind wander. Now, he stood in an empty communal bathroom, the automatic lights threatening to turn off again. His heels were cold where his slippers and Hello Kitty pajama pants didn’t cover.

The bathroom wasn’t empty for much longer, though. The click of the door handle turning nearly made Scout jump out of his skin, and he turned to see the Spy, clad in his satin pajama set that looked way too fancy for his own good. His balaclava was missing, too, which wasn’t anything new for Scout, but it was definitely a rare sight. The taller man stood at the door as it shut behind him, looking Scout up and down with a raised brow.

“What’s got you looking like you’ve seen a ghost?” The Spy smiled a bit, amused by his colleague’s strange reaction.

“Didn’t expect anyone to be up this late, is all.” Scout shrugged it off, turning on the sink water to wash his face off quickly and hopefully high tail it out of there before Spy asked any questions.

“Well, you’re up this late. So...” The Spy shrugged as well, smirking slightly wider as he went to the next sink over, resting a hand on it. “Is something wrong? Do you need to talk?”

Scout blinked, staring at him for a moment before scoffing and shaking his head. “No, we ain’t doin’ this.” There was a slight crack in Scout’s voice, which made him wince ever so slightly. He waved his hands in the air before pointing at Spy’s chest. “You’re that Blu kid’s step dad or whatever-the-hell, not mine. I don’t need a therapy session from you, thanks.” Another snicker and he moved to walk past him, but the Spy placed a hand on his shoulder, refusing to let him walk further.

“You don’t need to hide it from me, you know. I understand what it’s like.” The Spy’s voice was as soft as Scout had ever heard it, which was unsettling but strangely calming. He let his shoulders relax, before his brain finally processed what the words he’d said actually meant, and he jerked his shoulder away from his grasp.

“What the hell’re you talkin’ about? I’m not hiding shit.” Scout squinted at him, maybe sounding a little too defensive, and maybe his voice shot up a few octaves because, holy shit, this isn’t good.

The Spy raised an eyebrow. “Scout... I’ve been where you are, that’s all I’m trying to say. I can help if you need it.”

The two were silent, just staring at each other for a good few minutes.

“So... What exactly is it that you think I’m hiding?” Scout raised an eyebrow to combat the Spy’s, taking a small step away from him.

“Well... I’ve noticed some things. I’m quite an attentive person, if you haven’t been able to tell-“

“Yeah, it’s kind of obnoxious.” Scout stated flatly, earning an irritated look with a furrowed brow.

“I know you’re not cis.” Spy just said it, flat out, deadpan.

The Scout froze, eyes widening a little. He didn’t know what to do. Should he run? Quit? He can’t afford to do that. But he can’t trust a Spy to keep a secret like this. What if he told the rest of the team? What would he do then?

“Scout?” The Frenchman interrupted the Scout’s inner turmoil, voice soft and concerned once more. “Take a deep breath. You stopped breathing.”

He followed those directions immediately, letting out a long, shaky sigh. He could feel his face turning red.

The Spy waited a few moments, letting their staring contest go on for just a bit longer before he spoke again. “Now, I need you to think about how I would know that.”

“Medic told you.” Scout responded quickly, panic clear in his voice.

“Wrong.”

“You watched me in the shower.”

“I would never.”

“You... I-I don’t know.” He sighed again, crossing his arms and shrinking in on himself a little.

The Spy smiled, rolling his eyes and touching Scout’s arm ever so gently, careful not to scare him more. “I’m transgender, Scout.”

The Scout blinked, staring at him some more. This was probably the first time he’d blinked in the last couple of minutes.

“You’re... No you’re not.”

The Spy laughed. “What? Why would I lie about that?”

“I... I don’t know. You’re not, though, there’s no way.”

“What‘s that supposed to mean?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Do you want me to prove it to you?”

“What? No way!!” But then he thought about it. “I don’t wanna see your dick.”

“My god, you’re such an idiot.” The Spy shoved him by the arm a little, shaking his head. “Anyway... I’m here, okay? I’m no therapist, but I can listen and give advice if you need it.”

Scout opened his mouth to respond, rethinking the incoming sarcastic remark and letting his shoulders relax instead. “Okay, yeah. Thanks.” He smiled a bit, looking back up at the Spy.

“Good. Now get the hell to bed, it’s late.” The Spy placed a hand on the younger man’s back, gently guiding him toward the door. “And if you need anything, you can always wake me up. I don’t mind.”

Scout nodded as he was led to the door, lip quivering a little through his smile. He stopped at the door, turning to quickly hug the Spy, pressing his face into the taller man’s shoulder. “Thank you so much, I appreciate it.” His voice was muffled by the Spy’s pajamas.

Spy smiled, patting Scout’s back and pretending not to hear the shakiness of his voice. “Of course, mon ami. Sleep well, okay?”

The Scout pulled himself away, yawning and nodding as he turned and finally left the bathroom.

The Spy watched him go, sighing softly as the door closed behind him.


End file.
